My Baby
by JJPrentiss123
Summary: Lena and Stef trying for a baby. (In honor of Sherri's twins) All rights belong to ABC Family. No longer a one-shot. More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

In honor of Sherri's twins

Lena/Stef one-shot

Lena's POV

Another failed test. That seems to be the only emotion I'm able to feel lately. Failure.

Stef and I decided that we would try for more children. But this time, I decided that I wanted to be pregnant. That was over a year ago. This was our 6th failed test. I decided to take this pregnancy test by my self. I can't take another anguished look on my wife's face. It's most likely the same look I have on my face.

I just curl myself around Stef's pillow an cry myself to sleep.

Stef's POV

I walk in my front door calling for my wife. I know what today is. I've had it marked on my calendar for two weeks now. I'm too excited to walk up the stairs calmly. I take the steps two at a time, all the while calling for Lena.

I push open the door to our bedroom and step in. What I see breaks my heart. My wife sleeping, wrapped around my pillow, with tear stains running down her cheeks. I wish she would have waited to take the test until I got home. I could have held her through this. It hurts me but I know I tears her up inside. So I do the only thing I know how to do. I take off my uniform and I crawl in next to Lena. I hold her until I fall asleep behind her. All the while holding her hand tightly.

3 WEEKS LATER

Lena's POV

I'm pretty sure I have the flu. I can't stop throwing up. Every morning like clock work. Stef's starting to feel worried. She keeps urging me to see a doctor. And after the 5th day of getting acquainted with the toilet, I decide to take her advice.

The doctors started running tests to see what was wrong. When the tests came back, the doctor came in smiling. I was confused by her smile. All I've been doing is feeling miserable and she's smiling.

"You're pregnant" she says this with the same smile as when she walked in. I thought she was crazy. "But the tests were negative."

"Well, you are definitely pregnant. With twins" I thought I was going to pass out. I was so happy and a little bit scared. How were we going to handle twins.

I thanked the doctor and left.

Stef's POV=20

I knew my wife was really sick. I'm glad she finally went to see a doctor. She's coming to see me when she's done. I made sure I was kept at the station so she could come. She should be here any minute. I only just finished that thought when I heard the precincts doors walked in with a huge smile on her face. I was confused as ever because this morning she was came right up to my desk and pulled me into a hug. When she pulled away she leaned in for a passionate kiss. When the need for air became too great, we broke apart. I just stood there holding her. Our foreheads touching. "What was that for." I had to ask because I honestly didn't know. "For being the best mom to our kids." I was still confused so I just have her a confused face. "I'm pregnant." I don't think she could have said anything better. I had the biggest smile on my face. I picked her up and spun her around. I set her down and pulled her into another passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I knew I had to tell someone so I stepped back from Lena and told everyone. "My wife's have my baby!" I yelled this to everyone. She tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the sonogram. "Actually, I'm having two of your children." I whirled around so fast I thought I had whip lash. I got down on my knees right there and lifted up her shirt. "Hi babies. I'm your mommy. We'll one of them. I love you so much." I stood up and pulled Lena into a hug. "And I really love you." And we kissed for the third time, right in the middle of the precinct. With catcalls and congratulations being yelled from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Since people were asking me to continue this story. I decided to. Here it is.

**Stef's POV**

I haven't stopped smiling since she told me. I'm so excited to be a mom again. I know most parents don't look forward to the late nights and the no sleep but I don't care. I'm too excited. Now I get to do it with the love of my life and two babies. We're on our way to our first official doctor appointment. "I can't believe we're having twins." I look at her for a quick second. I reach for her hand and kiss her knuckles and rest our hands on the center console of the car. I have probably said this about a hundred times since she told me. She looks at me with the same smile on her face. It's infectious. I'm taken back to the day we told our parents. And it makes me kind of sad.

**3 days earlier**

**Lena's POV**

I couldn't wait for our parents to get here. I've been dying to tell them. But Stef and I decided to wait and tell them together. We had already told our other kids and they were ecstatic. They couldn't wait to have 2 new babies in the house. Stef was worried sick that her dad wouldn't accept these babies because I was carrying them. "Don't worry, honey. Everything will be fine." Secretly I was also worried about the same thing. But I decided to only be happy. I was finally pregnant after so many failed attempts and sorrowful weeks.

Our parents arrive just as Stef is pulling dinner out of the oven. She smiles at me as I come down the stairs into the kitchen. She walks up to me and pulls me into her arms. We see a flash and turn to see everyone smiling at us. Everyone except Stef's dad. But we say anything we were too happy. "Welcome everyone, have a seat at the table and we can eat." Stef put everything on the table and dinner started.

**Stef's POV**

Dinner conversation flowed easily. My dad stayed extremely quiet. He looked very uncomfortable. No one payed him much attention. Lena and I made special cupcakes to give to our parents. Lena brought out the cupcakes and set one in front of each grandparent. They all looked up at us after seeing what was written on the cupcakes. Each cupcake either had Grandma or Grandpa written on it. Both grandmas looked at us with huge smiles on their faces. "How, When" They both stumbled. "Lena is about 9 weeks pregnant. But there's something else." I couldn't help but mess with them. "What is it? We need to know." Lena laughed because she knew what I was up to. "I'm having twins!" Lena laughed as she said this. She was so excited. Both grandma's came around the table and hugged us both tightly. They were almost squealing, they were so excited. We told them she was due in the middle of summer. All of a sudden, we heard our front door slam shut. My dad had stormed out without saying a word. "Forget him, he should be happy for us not running out."

**Present**

**Lena's POV**

"Stop worrying about your dad." I knew she was pulled into the past when she got a distant look on her face. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I returned the smile and said the only thing I could think of to make her smile and be happy. "We're going to see our twins today." I said this with the biggest smile, one that she, thankfully, returned.

We walked into the doctors office with our hands linked tightly together. Stef had to fill out all of the paperwork because I was to fidgety to hold the pen. I felt her put her hand down on my shaking leg. "Love, relax, everything's going to be fine."

The doctor came out and called us back. I changed into the gown, but not before Stef came over and kissed my still flat stomach. She loved doing that everyday. She always kissed my belly and talked to the babies. When the doctor came in with the machine, I got really excited. I laid back and lifted the gown to reveal my stomach. "This will be a little cold." The doctor said. I reached for Stef's hand when the gel touched my belly. "Yeah, you're right, it is cold." I said with a gasp. Stef laughed next to me and kissed my forehead. The doctor moved the wand around searching for the twins. She flipped a switch and a sound so great filled the room. The beating of our babies' hearts. They were so fast. "They look perfectly healthy." I turned to Stef and saw tears in her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb. She hasn't taken her eyes off of the screen the whole time. She has a smile that's no match for the sun. When we leave the office, she pulls me too her and just holds me close with our heads resting against each other. "I love you more than anything in the whole world." I looked into her eyes and I could see nothing but raw emotion. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss that left no room for her to doubt my love for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stef's POV**

Lena is now twenty weeks pregnant. Her belly is growing so much. My favorite thing to do is talk to them. We found out yesterday that we are having 2 little girls. I smile a lot more these days. Just thinking about my girls, all 3 of them, makes me smile. Even on my worst day, I just think about them and I can't help but smile. I'm currently carrying the laundry down the stairs when I hear something that makes my blood run cold. "STEF! Come Quick" I dropped the laundry basket down the stairs and took off running for my wife.

**Lena's POV **

I'm laying on our bed because I have been feeling nothing but tired lately. My feet are swollen and my back hurts. Who knew carrying two babies was so hard. I have taken to talking two my baby girls when I'm alone or with Stef. "Alright babies. You need to stay off of my bladder. You make me tired but I have to get up and pee every five minutes." I say with a laugh and a smile. I keep running my hands over my swollen belly. When my hands make another pass over my belly, I feel something I've never felt before. One of the babies kicked my hand. "STEF! Come Quick" I hit my hand on my forehead when I heard how that sounded. I knew I should've worded that differently when I heard the basket fall down the stairs and heard Stef come running. But I can't bring myself to care. I'm too excited. "What's wrong? Did something happen to the babies? Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?" I had to laugh at the scared face on my wife's face. "Nothing's wrong. Come here" She walked over to me with a confused face and at a slow pace. Like she was afraid something was going to happen if she moved too fast. I beckoned her closure with an excited wave of my hand. She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over my legs. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my belly where the babies were kicking. "Feel" I moved her hand to where one of the babies was kicking. She immediately got a smile on her face. She bent down and laid her head against my belly. "Hi babies! Me and Mama can't wait to meet you. But you need to stay in there as long as you can. I love you. Be good for Mama." She and I both laughed when the babies kicked close to her face. Now that they started they won't stop kicking. It's a crazy feeling. I love it and I can't get enough of it. "I love you. Always have, always will" She said this with all the love she could muster. "I love you too." She laid down next to me and we both fell asleep with our hands intertwined over our daughters.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. **_ Another chapter, like promised. I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this story so if anyone has any ideas please let me know. A few more chapters will come before that point. This will be a short little filler chapter.

**Lena's POV **

I decided that me and Stef need a special day just for us. A date night. So I called her supervisor and got her a day off this Saturday. I had all of the kids agree to go to there grandparents house that day. "Okay guys. I need you to go to grandmas and grandpas this weekend. Mom and I are going out and having a date night." They all agreed whole heartedly. So I started making plans.

"Anybody home?" I heard the door open before I heard my wife. The babies started doing front flips at the sound of Stef's voice. They always kicked like crazy when she was around. Maybe it's because my heart starts beating like crazy when my wife is around. "Hi love, and hi babies, mommy missed you." She gave me a kiss then kissed my belly and spoke to the babies. "So I heard that I don't have to work on Saturday." She looked at me with a smile and a half smirk. I was busted. "You caught me. I need a day for just us. I don't care if we go out or stay in but I need Stef time." I know I sounded desperate but I'm going to blame it on the baby hormones.

"I think I would like a nice day in with my girls." Stef definitely sounded excited about the prospect of a day off spent with us. I couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Stef's POV **

Saturday couldn't have come any sooner. I loved waking up next to my wife. Especially since neither of us have to get up and go to work. And another bonus, all of the kids decided to stay the night at their grandparents last night so we could have a little extra time to ourselves. And I couldn't be happier.

My wife was still asleep when I woke up. So I leaned up on my elbow and brushed some hair out of her face. I know she has been feeling a little bad lately. She has not been feeling beautiful and I plan to change that today. I've been rubbing up and down her belly feeling the babies kick while I was thinking to myself. "Hi baby" Lena's voice brought me out of my musings. I leaned down and kissed her. " Morning beautiful"

"Ha, I don't know how you can still think that" I couldn't believe she said that. I mean I can but it still shocked me. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and will ever see. You are my everything. You have never been more beautiful to me than you are right now." She just smiled and hid her face. "Come on don't do that. It keeps me from seeing your beautiful face." She turned to me, smile still on her face. "There you are." I put my hand on her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"How should we start our day?" She asked me when she pulled away from the kiss. "You are going to stay here while I go and make you and our daughters breakfast." I kissed her one last time before I got out of bed and made my way to our kitchen.

**Lena's POV**

I couldn't believe I was going to have a whole day with just me and Stef. My heart started to beat faster with the love that I felt for the woman in our kitchen. The babies started kicking because my heart rate picked up and because I was hungry. "Relax babies, everything's okay. Mommy is making us breakfast. You guys have the best mommy in the whole world. She already loves you guys so much." I didn't know Stef had walked back into the room until I felt her hand on my belly. " And don't forget babies, You have the best Mama in the whole wide world. We can't wait for you guys to get here. I love you." I had tears in my eyes at her words. "Ah, come on love, you know I can't handle you crying."

"Sorry, hormones." I felt so loved and I knew this was going to be the best day in a while. Because it was just me and Stef.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stef's POV

"PUSH!" That's all I could say to my wife. I knew she was in pain and I just couldn't stand it. I wish I could take the pain away from her. "You keep pushing. You fucking did this to me!" That was a sure fire sign of pain for Lena. She never swears. Ever. "I really hate you right now Stefanie Marie Foster." All I could do was gape at my wife. "If you haven't noticed love, I don't have the necessary parts to do this to you." I knew I was in trouble by the look of death I got. "Really. Really, now you decide to make a smart comment." I need to dig myself out of this hole. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. You can hate me all you want. And in a roundabout way I did do this." Crisis averted. And to think my day started normal.

Earlier That Same Day

Lena's POV

It's finally Saturday. The one day Stef is off every week. I look forward to every Saturday. I decided to take my maternity leave about a week ago, and I've been bored ever since. Me and Stef are just lounging on the couch enjoying ourselves. We're on each end of the couch and Stef is currently rubbing my swollen feet. "Babe, that feels so good." Stef just smiled at me from across the couch. I was ready to pop. I was a week away from my due date. I was scared but excited. Stef took my feet and spread them apart. I looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?" She just smiled and started crawling towards me. She laid down on her stomach so her head was level with my belly. Her feet were bent at the knee and swinging in the air. I was looking at her backside until her voice broke me out of my reverie. "Hi my babies." Her voice was so gentle. Her hands moved along the side of my belly while her forehead was resting against my upper belly. She lifted up her head and lifted my shirt so it sat just under my breasts. She resumed her position when she was done. "That's better. I love you. Always have, always will. You girls are going to be so loved. Your mama is the bestest mama in the whole world." I only laughed at her grammar. I didn't want to interrupt her talk with the babies. "And you have 3 brother and 2 sisters that love you more than anything. You also have two mommies. Now you might get some bad people say mean things about us but don't be afraid to be different. We will love you no matter what. Now we can't wait to meet you. Love you babies." I was crying at the end of her speech. She smiled at one of the babies kicking her hand. She kissed my belly and fixed my shirt. "Oh Love, don't cry." She can't stand it when I cry. "I can't help it. That was beautiful." I decided I needed a nap so I went upstairs and fell asleep on our bed.

I woke up about 2 hours later to a sharp pain in my belly. It went away so I went downstairs to find Stef. I walked down the stairs rubbing my belly. I must have had a weird look on my face because Stef asked me if I was feeling okay. "Yeah, I feel okay. One of the babies just kicked me really hard." I smiled at her concern and walked to the living room to sit on the couch. "STEF!" I didn't even make it to the couch before I felt something wet run down my legs. Stef came running into the living room and came skidding to a stop in front of me. "What is it?" She looked so scared. I laughed before I could stop myself. "Relax, my water just broke. Go get the car keys and tell the kids."

She went running back out of the room. "Mama's having the baby. Gotta go." I heard usually well put together wife yell, assumedly to the kids. She ran out the door and started to car. I started walking to the car when she came to help me. When we were all buckled in the car she took my hand. "Let's go have some babies." She smiled and drove off.

AN: Cliffhanger! New chapter should be up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lena's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at my wife. She was being more hysterical than I thought. No one would guess that she's the one who has given birth before. She was calmer when we got in the car. Thank goodness! I actually wanted to make it to the hospital to see my babies. Babies! I couldn't believe we are having two babies. "This is real, right?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes love this is real." Now she's laughing. I took her hand and she started driving to the hospital. I looked behind us and saw Brandon driving our other car. I was glad he decided to bring all the kids to the hospital.

Stef's POV

I felt Lena's hand squeeze mine, tightly! I thought my hand was being broken. "OH MY GOD" Lena almost yelled in my ear. I looked over at her with a pained look on my face. When I saw the same expression on her face, I knew what was going on. Her contractions were starting. We arrived at the hospital just as the contraction was ending. "Love, you have to let go of my hand if you want to go in. Or we can stay here and you can have the babies in the car." I really don't know when to keep my mouth closed. The death glare was not the first I was going to get today. I ran out of the car into the hospital. I yelled for some help as soon as the doors were open. Three nurses ran out of the hospital with a wheelchair for Lena. Another contraction hit her as soon as she was in her room. I grabbed her hand so she could squeeze it. "Squeeze as hard as you need to Love. I know it hurts." She had a look that made me want to cry. I wanted so bad to take the pain away from her. I would trade places with her if I could. "Love, I'm so sorry you are in so much pain. Are you sure you don't want the epidural?"

"No! I want to do this naturally." Personally, I think that is a crazy idea. I only made it through half of the birth with Brandon before I was begging for the drugs. I can't imagine how it is with twins. "Okay. The doctor said he will be in any minute to check on you." The doctor knocked on the door about 5 minutes later to check on Lena. "Okay Mrs. Foster, I need to check your progress." The doctor did what he needed to do and left the room. I didn't like that one bit. I don't like seeing anyone between my wife's legs. "Already 5 centimeters. That's great. You're already half way there." I tried to sound encouraging but I was a wreck on the inside. Two more kids is a lot to handle. But one look at my wife and I knew we could do it.

2 Hours Later

Lena's POV

"Okay Lena time to push." The doctor was talking but I could barely hear him. The pain was so great. It was the worst feeling I have ever had. I just want these babies out of me. "You keep pushing. You fucking did this to me." That was the best comeback I could come up with at the moment." And in a roundabout way, she did. "Okay Lena you need to start pushing. Baby number 1 is ready to meet you." Thank goodness, this is almost over. I felt a giant relief and heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. "And it's a girl!" I had tears clouding my vision. I was so happy. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. "Sofia Grace" I whispered. She was whisked away so quickly. I looked at Stef and she was smiling and crying at the same time. She leaned down and kissed me on the head. "I love you so much Lena." I felt another pain radiate through me. "Okay, baby number 2 is ready to come into the world." The pushing was a little easier this time. I only had to push for about 5 minutes before the baby came screaming into the world. "It's a girl" I started crying all over again. She was also so beautiful. "Samantha Marie" My girls were adorable and I was so happy they were finally here. "Stef, they're so beautiful. Just look at them."

"I know Love, I'm so proud of you. Thank you" A nurse brought both babies over and handed me Sam and handed Sofia to Stef. "I can't believe they are here. They are so amazing." Stef was crying as she said this. I was crying too. This was the most wonderful experience of my life. But I am so tired. When I yawned Stef noticed. "Lena, go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Stef took Sam and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I fell asleep looking at three of the most important people in my life.

Stef's POV

I can't believe that I have to more daughters. They are so beautiful. Light brown skin and dark hair. They are just a shade lighter than Lena. And they couldn't have been any cuter. "You guys have the best family in the world. You have three older brothers, Brandon, Jesus, and Jude. And you have two older sisters, Callie and Mariana. They can't wait to meet you guys. And your mama. She's the best. She loves you guys so much. You are so lucky. I love you guys with my whole heart. I'll do anything to make you girls happy and safe." I kissed both of my daughters on the head before I looked over at my wife. She was awake and smiling at me. "You are the best mom in the whole world." I blushed at her compliment. I stood up and handed Sofia over to her. Someone knocked on the door about 20 minutes later. All of the kids and our parents walked in. "Come on in guys. There's some little people who would like to meet you." Everyone crowded around me and Lena to get a look at the babies. "Can we hold them?" Jude was the first to ask. Everyone got to hold the babies before they were ushered out by the nurses. The room was finally quiet. The babies were sleeping away in their hospital cribs. I walked over to my wife and sat on the bed next her. I leaned back and let her snuggle up to my side. "Thank you so much Lena. You have given me the greatest gift anyone can give a person." She smiled and we both fell asleep holding each other and dreaming about our lives with Sam and Sofia, our daughters.


End file.
